Nueve Otoños
by MakiMinnion
Summary: Nueve One shots de SNK como regalo a LoveWildlife. (Advertencia: LeviHan- AruKuri-BeruYumi-Fem!Marco x Jean). (Algunos AU)
1. Gracias,querida dama de honor (LeviHan)

**¡Los que ya leyeron la coleccion de one shots _Llamalo nostalgia,_ entenderan que estos one shots son de regalo para LoveWildLife quien cumpli quince años, ¿y por que solo 9 y no quince?,por que soy una vaga de mier.. ok no,es por que en Naruto le hizo seis one shots llamados: _Seis primaveras._**

 **estos one shot son LeviHan-AruKuri-BeruYumi-fem!Marcox Jean**

 **aun me falta complertar los ultomos pero voy a ir subiendo.**

 **me inspire mucho en la recopaliacion de canciones _music box Love songs-_ y en algunos sad soundracks anime.-**

 **¿vale?¡ojala te guste Akane-tobi-chan!**

* * *

 **Nueve Otoños**

 **By Takeshi Maki**

 _For LoveWildLife_

 **.**

 **.**

…

 **Sinopsis:** Despues de una conversacion con Petra Ral,Hanji se queda pensando. ¿ella y Levi,juntos?..pero en verdad,ambos no tenian nada en comun,sin embargo,gracias a la joven,se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos. Quizas no lo sabia,pero Levi Ackerman guardaba muy dentro de su corazon,un sentimiento similar.

 **GENERO: Romance/Drama/Friendship**

 **Parejas: LeviHan/ Leve AuruoPetra**

* * *

 **, Querida Dama de honor**

 **By Takeshi Maki**

 _For LoveWildLife_

… **.**

Hanji no soportaba al enano,realmente cada vez que lo veía,no entendía la razón por la que la golpeaba,o le decía cualquier buen insulto que se le ocurriera. No comprendía su forma de ser, ni sus sentimientos y/o pensamientos.

Eso había sido antes…

Con el paso de los años,se dio cuenta de como era en verdad ese pequeño hombre,empezó a sentir la necesidad de verlo todo el tiempo,quería escuchar sus insultos,a veces ya no le molestaban los golpes que le daba,incluso era algo que le empezó a gustar,y también gustaba de estar a solas con él,no importaba si fuese en el silencio.

Le gustaba mucho su compañía,pero no sabia si a él le gustaba de la misma manera,aunque el nunca le dijo lo contrario.

Eso le perturbaba,¿Qué sentía ahora?,¿Por qué las cosas se iban tanto de su control?

Si eso fuese amor,estaba completamente mal. Ella,una superior,no podía enamorar,ni mantener relaciones con nadie,eso estaba mal.

Y aun si no respetase esa regla,¿Qué vería Levi en ella?,ni siquiera la veía como mujer,nunca lo hizo.

Ademas a ella no le interesaba Rivaille,mas que como un simple compañero y quizás,un buen amigo. nada mas. El la veía como un espécimen raro y ella lo veía como un duende gruñón.

-ah~,que día fue este..-comento tomando un sorbo de café.

-¿Hanji-san?-la dulce voz de alguien,la hizo sobresaltarse en la oscuridad del patio del cuartel.

-¿eh?¿quien?-se volvió hacia atrás,para observar quien la llamaba,distinguiendo una pequeña figura femenina-¿Petra Ral?-

-c-con Petra esta bien.-hablo la joven,que apareció de entre las sombras,mostrando un vestido sencillo y una chaqueta de lana.

-¿Qué haces afuera y a estas horas?-pregunto la pelicastaña de gafas,acercándose a la subordinada de su compañero.

La chica de cabello anaranjado,rió nerviosa mientras sostenía un taza de te caliente y se coloco,justo al lado de su superior.

-No he podido conciliar el sueño.-confeso,sentándose al lado.

-Ya veo.-

Hanji observo por un momento a la joven que estaba a su lado.

Ella _si_ era bonita,tenia unos ojos hermosos,un cabello corto,pero limpio y sedoso,una piel fina y una linda actitud. Petra Ral si aprecia una mujer,y muchos la veían como una mujer,Levi nunca la insultaba o le alzaba la mano,la trataba como mujer.

Eso le hizo sentir algo extraño en su corazón.

-¿sucede algo,Hanji-san?-se encontró con los ojos de la chica mirándola con extrañez.

-¿eh?¡n-nada,nada!,no te preocupes por mi.-dijo acariciando la cabeza de la menor,sonriendo con total falsedad.

Y eso era algo que Petra detecto en el instante.

Una vez mas,la fina y delicada mirada de Petra,desmintió el testimonio de Hanji,haciendo que tiemble levemente y deje escapar un sonoro suspiro,no gustaba de compartir sus sentimientos profundos con nadie,pero la joven Ral era tan dulce,que podía intentar sacar sus pensamientos,eso podía hacerla sentir mejor.

-Estos días han sido muy extraños para mi.-confeso,tomando un sorbo de su café tibio.-Levi ha estado causando cosas entrañas para mi,desde que entro en la legión. Hemos sido buenos compañeros y puede que también… _amigos._ Aunque el jamas me lo ha dicho,y nunca se ha tomado la molestia de decírmelo,es mas,jamas escuche de él algún halago o alguna cosa buena,aunque con los años,he empezado a saber y a diferenciar lo que dice o hace por mi,haciéndome sentir…bien.-soltó.-bastante bien,a decir verdad.-eso había sido un susurro para ella misma.-Me duele saber que si lo que siento se desarrolla cada vez mas,se que me va a doler. Levi no va a morir,pero eso no garantiza que podamos estar juntos codo a codo,también esta el hecho de que,si estos sentimientos se desarrollan,el nunca los va a corresponder. _Por que el no observa a una mujer en mi.—_

-Hanji-san…

-así que la única solución es alejarme de él. _Sin embargo,yo no quiero alejarme de él.—_

Se escucho un ruidoso silencio,que solo se perturbaba con el ulular del búho o el sonido del agua. Ya había confesado lo que quería,lo mejor seria irse.

No podía dejar que los subordinados lo vean de esa forma,como realmente era sin tantos experimentos o titanes,a una Hanji que mostraba sus sentimientos mas profundos,por que,ella era una mujer después de todo.

-Yo no lo veo así.-el comentario de Petra la hizo volverse de inmediato.- Yo en usted,veo una mujer fuerte,valiente e independiente,que como todas,sueña con la libertad. Una mujer autentica.- dijo la chica,sonriendo.

-Levi no me ve como una.

-a esa iba,Hanji-san.-continuo.-El sargento la ve como una mujer única. No parece,pero siempre habla de usted. Siempre se preocupa de usted,cada vez,en cada expedición y en cada momento. El no deja de pensar en usted y busca la forma de protegerla,solo que como usted y yo sabemos,somos solados y enamorarnos no es lo mas adecuado.-

-¿estas diciendo que a Levi..

-¿si se enamoro de usted?...-la chica esbozo una sonrisa.-es lo mas probable. Se nota en sus ojos y en cada vez que ambos conversan,incluso la acompaña en varias ocasiones a usted,y conocemos que el sargento Levi no gusta de meterse en problemas.

Ante lo comentario,las dos mujeres se pusieron a reír divertidas.

-Pero no seria lo mas indicado,que se enamore de una mujer..¿como tú?-Ral la miro con algo de incredulidad.

-¿El sargento?,la verdad lo considero atractivo y buen mozo,pero no he llegado a sentir algo mas por él. No es mi tipo,me gustan los chicos..mas divertidos.—

Al escuchar eso,Hanji soltó un suspiro de alivio. ¿eso quería decir que a Petra no le gustaba Levi?¿y que Levi se había posiblemente enamorado, _de ella..Hanji Zoe?_

 _Eso era imposible._

-si Usted goza de la compañía del sargento,es por que hay algo mas especial que una simple amistad solida. Si el sargento Levi ha demostrado sentir preocupación por usted o no alejarla de su persona,es por que también siento algo mas que compañerismo.-la castaña sintió sus mejillas calentarse ante el testimonio de Petra.-..es un consejo de mujer a mujer.— entrecerró sus ojos y dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Gracias,Petra.-agradeció la mujer,al ver como la pelinaranja se disponía a irse a su habitación.

-espero que en su boda,me dejen ser la dama de honor.-comento con dulzura,a lo que Zoe dejo escapar una sonora carcajada evitando así,que se vea el rubor de su rostro.

-y yo espero que algún día salgas con Auruo Bossard. Hacen una buena pareja~-

La joven soldado se sonroja de forma brusca y después de un reproche y una dulce sonrisa,dejo sola a la Teniente.

Una vez,de vuelta en soledad,se dispuso a ver las estrellas.

 _No recuerdo que estuvieran ahí.-_ pensó,recordando el cielo gris con el que había salido de su recamara,un cielo totalmente nublado,como sus pensamientos,sin embargo,cuando Petra llego,logro que su mente quede despejada,tan despejada,como el mismísimo cielo con sus estrellas.

-Gracias,Petra…-volvió a repetir,observando el cielo.

Si..Mañana iría con el enano gruñón a molestarlo. Por que amaba su compañía,por que,quizás…lo amaba.

…...

La muerte del escuadrón de Levi,fue algo que se dio de momento,fue increíblemente muy repentino.

Todos,absolutamente todos,murieron.

Hanji,en esos instantes,se encontraba en la que había sido la habitación de Petra Ral,una integrante del escuadrón del Sargento Levi.

Al entrar a la alcoba totalmente vacía,con aroma a té de hierbas frescas,sintió un golpe en su corazón. Todo estaba ordenado,justo como esa mañana,habían algunas fotos con el escuadrón,incluso con ella misma,también habían algunas decoraciones femeninas pero sencillas. Era como si Petra aun estuviese en ese lugar.

Pero la realidad había forzado otro destino.

En el armario,había un vestido blanco sencillo,pero muy bonito. Era el vestido con el que iba a salir al día siguiente con Auruo Bossard,con quien,después de tantas insistencias,por fin Petra logro acceder a tener una cita.

Estaba nerviosa,mientras que el hombre iba feliz por todo el cuartel,emocionado por el día siguiente,incluso Ral estaba muy feliz.

Hanji y la joven Petra había formado una linda amistad,eran buenas amigas. Habían dejado de tratarse de manera formal,y empezaron a contar sus pensamientos y compartir sus sentimientos. Era una locura,pero había sido una increíble etapa para Hanji,quien no tenia muchas amigas y la pequeña Petra resulto ser la primera. Después de algunas conversaciones amenas,la pelinaranja le ayudo a conseguir ropa femenina e incluso le hacia peinados mas femeninos en sus tiempos libres.

Para la teniente,Ral se había vuelto una gran amiga,una que la había compartido su deseo de casarse y formar una familia en un mundo libre. Una mujer que quería experimentar el amor,experimentar el deseo de casarse y tener a alguien que le diga: _Te amo._

Esos deseos,la contagiaron,la hicieron enamorarse mas de Rivaille,le hicieron desear tener hijos,algo que jamas se detuvo a pensar ,por un segundo,quiso verse en un vestido de novia y que Ackerman la sujete de su mano y le diga: _Te amo._ Tenia deseos de que algún día,logre experimentar estar con Levi de esa forma. Quería casarse con él. Sabia que el la amaba,y que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Todo gracias a Petra Ral,quien les hizo darse cuenta de sus sentimientos,no solo a ella,si no a ambos.

Quería que ella fuese su dama de honor,cuando suba al altar para volverse la mujer de Levi Ackerman.

Pero el destino les dejo en claro,que al ser soldados,nada de ese sueño iba a suceder,por que estaba condenados a morir.

-Perdóname Petra…-mascullo al caer de rodillas al suelo,sujetando con mas fuerza de la necesario,el vestido blanco de la fallecida.- _Lamento que no puedas ser mi dama de honor.-_ las lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos como gotas de lava ardiente.

Un sollozo de rabia escapo de sus labios.

Escucho los pasos de alguien acercarse,mas no se volvio atrás,estaba tan dolida,que no quería fingir.

-Lo lamento.-escucho la voz de otra persona,una voz que conocía muy bien.

 _Levi_

-Que estupida. Deberia ser yo,quien me disculpe contigo.-se levanto del suelo y se limpio las lagrimas.-Era tu escuadrón después de todo.-miro el vestido y lo dejo delicadamente sobre una silla.-¿Erwin me esta buscando?¿quizas Moblit o Nifa?.- se dispuso a caminar evitando el rostro del sargento.

-Hanji…

-¡De veras,que me olvide que tengo trabajo que hacer!¡desde cuando esta cabeza se distraerá tanto,ja~!¡estoy yéndome por las ramas estos días~!-soltó una sonora carcajada sin dejar que Ackerman la mire.

-Hanji..

-Había quedado en verme con el cadete Arlet para la investigación,que cabezota soy~,ahora mismo tengo que—

-¡Deja de jugar,gafas de mierda!-

De un solo movimiento,sintió como alguien la arrinconaba contra la esquina de la habitación,y sin darse cuenta,los ojos asesinos de Rivaille acechaban su rostro.

Se había dado cuenta de la situación. Levi no era imbécil,sabia que Petra y ella,habian sido muy amigas ,y sabia perfectamente,cuando Hanji fingía al llorar,ya la había visto hacerlo antes,el sabia cuando ella sufría en silencio,sabia cuando gritaba de dolor en el fondo de su corazón,y en esos momentos lo leía en sus ojos, y eso era lo que mas la aterrorizaba.

-¿a quien mierda tratas de engañar?-escupió con odio.-Tu maldito llanto se escucha en mi habitación.-

Hanji intento forcejear,pero la fuerza de Levi,la dejo vulnerable.

-Rivaille…suel—

-Me saca de quicio que tengas que hacer un escándalo y luego fingir que no sabes nada.-volvió a hablar.- _descarada.-_

La chica,sin darse cuenta,volvió sentir las gotas ardientes en sus mejillas,y sintió como sus ojos empezaron a quemar.

-Lo…lamento..-mascullo hacia el pelinegro.-Lo lamento tanto.-volvió a hablar con su garganta increíblemente anudada por el esfuerzo de aparentar bienestar.

De inmediato,sintió los fuertes brazos de Levi,rodeándola con fuerza,ya que su cuerpo empezaba a temblar.

-Nadie te va a escuchar.-susurro a su odio el sargento.

Al sentir eso,Hanji soltó toda su tristeza en los brazos de Rivaille,su mejor amigo y primer y único gran amor.

Sollozó,gritó y maldijo con tal fuerza,que hasta el mundo exterior le había tenido que escuchar,pero a la teniente no le importo. Estaba muy dolida,cabe decir,mas que el propio Levi,quien a cada sollozo abrazaba con mas fuerza a su mujer.

* * *

….

 *** _Mucho tiempo después*_**

Era la primera primavera desde que los titanes habían desaparecido por completo del mundo,la humanidad podía sentir la libertad por primera vez,el aire fresco y el calor del sol. Un paisaje con un horizonte sin limites y no una muralla limitando la vida del ser humano.

Esa primavera,donde las campanas de la iglesia resonaban en todo el escenario,anunciando el matrimonio de dos grandes héroes de la humanidad,El sargento Levi Ackerman,también conocido como el hombre mas fuerte de la humanidad y la Teniente Hanji Zoe,quien fue la descubridora de la aniquilación a las bestias.

Muchos eran los invitados,algunas caras muy conocidas y muchos héroes legendarios de la historia de la humanidad. Algunos cadetes ya habían crecido y habían alcanzado grandes puestos tanto en legión como en otros ámbitos,otros se casaron y formaron sus propias familias. Incluso la reina,Historia Reiss,había asistido a la boda junto con su actual prometido,el comandante Armin Arlet.

Habían pasado mas de 6 años,y después de tantas lagrimas,tanta sangre derramada,tantos muertos y tragedias,todos los que sobrevivieron,alcanzaron la felicidad.

" _ **Sus vidas no fueron en vano"-**_ el pensamiento había sido unánime. Tantos sacrificios para alcanzar la libertad,pues la vida no era justa.

Hanji Ackerman,vestida de blanco,estaba viendo el estanque cristalino que se hallaba al frente de sus narices y llevaba un ramo de flores de seda en sus manos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces,cerro sus ojos y lo lanzo al aire.

" _Gracias,mi querida dama de honor,de no ser por ti,no se de que hubiese sido mi vida."-_

La novia,al darse vuelta,se dio cuenta que el ramo de seda había desaparecido y no había rastro de el por ningún lado. Lo mejor no seria contárselo a nadie,ya que muchas solteras habían deseado tener ese ramo para así casarse. ¿Qué mujer no desearía casarse en un mundo libre?

-¿Por qué hablas sola,lentes de mierda?- Levi,su marido,quien la estaba buscando,se encontraba a unos pasos de ella.

-Nunca cambias ni siquiera por nuestra boda.-comento con sorna.

-¿sabes cuanto te he estado buscando?-

Hanji se puso a reír.

-¿y tu ramo de flores?-pregunto el hombre de traje formal.

-desapareció~.- El Ackerman levanto una ceja con cierto enfado.-Se lo di a mi dama de Honor~-

-estas loca.-

Hanji se puso a reír y de inmediato le dio un suave beso en los labios a su esposo.

-tambien te amo.- bromeo la mujer entrelazando su mano con la de su marido.

-Tenemos que seguir en la fiesta.-dijo el hombre y de inmediato la pareja matrimonial se fue del lugar.

A lo lejos un par de personas sonrientes se desvanecían en el aire,mientras la figura femenina musitaba un agradecimiento.

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **seee~,yo no creo que Petra ame a Levi,y por eso,aqui es la _doctora corazón_ en el LeviHan. Esta algo Ooc,pero buenu~,smientras le guste a Akane-chan,las hostgaciones-sin ofender a quien va a dejar comentarios hostigantes-,me importaran un jodido libro de matematicas del año pasado. OSEA QUE ME VALE UNA MIERDA **

**pero si quieren hacer criticas constructivas o buenos comentarios,por mi vale~,eso si esta OKEY**

 **ojala lo disfrutes Akane,por que quise hacer una relacion HanjiPetra Amistosa,ya que se ve que hicieron buenas migas en el anime. aunque aqui tienes tu primer LeviHan**

 **ATTE: TAKESHI MAKI**


	2. Palabras estúpidas (LeviHan)

**¡Segundo One shot!¡inspirado en dos cosas!,la muerte del escuadron de Levi y la muerte del escuadron de Hanji Zoe,ya que,para los que han leido el manga,casi todo el escuadron de Hanji ha muerto,aunque en este one shot cambie un par de cosas**

 **¡ADVERTENCIA!: SPOILER y posiblemente ooc**

* * *

 **SINOPSIS:** Hanji acaba de sufrir la perdida de todo su escuadrón completo,había sufrido en carne propia la tristeza por la que paso Levi. Ahora era momento de explicarle a esa fuerte mujer,que no debía lamentarse,y que en algun lugar mejor,sus subordinados le estaban sonriendo y alentando a seguir adelante. –Levi..¿que hubiera pasado si..- .-El _hubiera_ no existe,Hanji Zoe.-

 **GENERO:** **ROMANCE/DRAMA/FRIENDSHIP**

 **Parejas: LeviHan.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE HAJIME ISAYAMA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

* * *

 **2- Palabras** **estúpidas**

 _ **By Takeshi Maki**_

 _For loveWildLife_

…

Quedo totalmente paralizada al ver los cuatro cuerpos sin vida de todo su escuadrón. No había ningún sobreviviente. Nifa,Gafas,Keij y Moblit berner habían muerto en combate esa misma tarde en una expedición de la legión de reconocimiento.

El equipo completo del departamento de investigación había sido aniquilado, excepto por la líder,Hanji Zoe,quien en ese mismo lugar,asesino a un gran numero de titanes como venganza,tuvo que ser tranquilizada por Nanaba al ser tanto su descontrol emocional.

Se reía como una loca al matar a cada titan mientras de sus ojos escapaban gruesas lagrimas que no tardaban en quemarse al caer a la carne muerta de las bestias.

Hanji había perdido a su escuadrón completo.

No supo que hacer ni como decirles a todos los familiares de sus subordinados que ellos habían sido un muerto mas del montón. Al ver el rostro de la madre de Nifa y echar un vistazo a los pequeños niños que esperaban con emoción a su hermana mayor,desvió la mirada. Evito por completo los halagos del padre de Keiji,ignorándolo por completo. No se digno a saludar a la esposa e hijos de su compañero,Gafas,y eso que siempre había sido una costumbre suya. Tampoco se detuvo a conversar con la abuela y la madre de Moblit Berner.

Simplemente evito cualquier contacto con todos los familiares de sus protegidos y al llegar al cuartel,lo primero que hizo fue entrar a su departamento de investigación.

Vacio. Totalmente desierto.

Si estuviesen vivos,estarían dando vueltas por todo el ambiente,haciendo hipótesis,informes,reuniones hasta la madrugada bebiendo algo de café,y entre bromas y comentarios,llegarían a sacar mas avances para todo el cuerpo de exploración.

Pero lastima que todos ahora no eran mas que carne muerta y podrida.

Sollozo con fuerza al pensar algo tan bajo.

Ellos eran muy especiales,cada uno tenia algo para ver,admirar y apreciar. Eran valiosos,no solo como fuertes e inteligentes soldados,si no como seres humanos. Nifa era experta cocinando,a Gafas le encantaba escribir historias muy interesantes y contarlas a todo el escuadrón,Keiji era muy divertido y sacaba sonrisas,Moblit sabia coser y hacer lindas manualidades.

Eso los hacia especiales.

Y ahora no sabia como mierda decirles a las familias que todos murieron en un combate. No importa que tanto alague al hijo o que tanto diga que su muerte fue honorable y seria recordado como un soldado fuerte,las cosas terminaban en la misma circunstancia: _MUERTO._

Eso era y no había mas que decir,y eso era lo que le dolía mas. ¿Qué?,¿decir un par de halagos y luego que estaba muerto y ahí acaba el asunto?¡¿era todo eso?!¡¿nada mas?!

¡¿ahí iba a acabar esta maldita historia?!

Sus soldados,SUS protegidos iban a tener tan feo final. Una triste carta y ahí acaba todo. Como decían algunos imbéciles "te libras de los molestos familiares"

Quien haya dicho eso,era un maldito cabrón con miedo a la muerte y poco respeto por la vida.

Observo la fotografía que tenia con todo su grupo. Maldita sea.

Unas gotas saladas de lagrimas cayeron con odio por sus mejillas. Apretó la quijada ,pero la tristeza tenia ganas de salir en esos momentos.

Cada vez se martirizaba mas a si misma. Ellos confiaban en que ella les iba a proteger,confiaron en ella todo el tiempo,sin dudas o temores,sabiendo que no era Levi Ackerman o Erwin Smith.

Había abandonado su humanidad para seguir adelante,pero había tomado cariño a su escuadrón. Por que confiaron en ella,por que la comprendieron y supieron tolerarla con la misma paciencia de una madre.

Se sintió culpable de eso,de haber perdido a su escuadrón completo,todo por sus tonterías.

De momento,sintió como alguien toco la puerta.

No contesto. Si era Erwin o Nanaba,perdían su tiempo.

La puerta se abrió con fuerza y unos rotundos pasos se escucharon en todo el departamento vació.

-Oye,Espécimen Raro-la enojada voz de Ackerman no la hizo voltearse ni por un momento.-Levántate.-Hanji dio una mirada de soslayo al pequeño hombre que estaba al frente.-te han asignado un nuevo escuadrón.-

Ella se quedo mirando la fotografía que tenia entre sus manos.

-Son Armin Arlet,Krista Lenz,Bert—

-no los quiero.-hablo por primera vez la castaña de gafas.

-¿de que mierda estas hablando,mujer imbécil?-

-Pónganlos en el escuadrón de Nanaba o de Mike. No los quiero.-volvió a sisear con desinterés.

De momento,sintió como el pelinegro jalaba su cabello y chocaba su frente con la del mismo,mostrando fiereza en sus ojos.

-Tu no vas a darme malditas ordenes,Gafas de mierda.- mascullo con firmeza,mirándola con molestia a sus ojos.

Hanji se empezó a desesperar. ¿mas jóvenes que proteger?¿mas muertes que tolerar?¿mas sonrisas que nunca mas lograría ver?..no quería ver a mas chicos sufriendo y murieron por su culpa,no quería decepcionar a nadie,no quería que ellos murieran.

-¡¿para que?!¡¿Para verlos morir?!¡¿PIENSAS DESHACERTE DE ELLOS MANDÁNDOLOS CONMIGO?!¡¿quieres matarlos trayéndoles conmigo?!—gritó con odio mientras el Ackerman se quedo en su misma posición.-¡¿Sabias que yo soy un verdugo para esos…

Antes de continuar,una bofetada la hizo volver en sí. Observando esos ojos grises.

Se quedo petrificado al ver a Levi agachándose a su altura ,estirando su mano para acariciar su mejilla golpeada.

El silencio gobernó en el escenario oscuro.

-Cuando un escuadrón es exterminado no significa que el líder sea un asesino.-dijo el azabache después de un largo silencio.

La de gafas subió su mirada llena de tristeza profunda.

-pero ellos confiaban en mi.-

-Pero sabían las consecuencias.-refuto el hombre.-Una vez que entraban en la legión,sabían bien a lo que se iban a enfrentar aquí.-Hanji abrió mas sus ojos,dejando escapar una lagrima-No fue tu culpa.

La teniente empezó de dejar escapar hipos,haciendo que el llanto sea mas fuerte que la ultima vez.

Levi,al verla ta vulnerable,recurrió a un trato mas cercano. Comprendía el dolor de Hanji a la perfección,era ese sentimiento mezclado entre la culpabilidad,el odio,la rabia,y como no,la tristeza.

El había perdido a todo su escuadrón,y se sintió de la misma forma que Zoe. Solo que esa noche de luto,ella lo acompaño,sin decir una sola palabra,solo estuvo ahí,brindándole fuerza. Pero mas que devolverle el favor,quería hacer algo por ella.

La abrazo. La encarcelo entre sus brazos y dejo que ella sea libre de refugiarse en su pecho para que pueda llorar.

Hanji había renunciado a su humanidad,pero aun así,tenia corazón,y la muerte de su escuadrón,fue como un clavo atravesándolo.

Sollozo con fuerza.

-Levi..ellos no me merecen como líder…tienen toda una vida por—

-no digas babosadas.-acoto el francés,acercando mas su cuerpo femenino.-Entraron aquí,como todos,sabiendo a lo que enfrentaban. No pueden elegir,solo les queda pelear codo a codo con sus compañeros y confiar en equipo. Eso es lo que nos hace ser soldados del cuerpo de reconocimiento.-

-Levi…

-¿no es lo que me dijiste, _aquella vez?-_ encaro el chico,apartándose de ella suavemente.

Era verdad. Con la muerte del escuadrón de operaciones especiales,ella solo le dijo esa frase,lo único que hablo en toda la noche. Esa frase quedo encerrada en la memoria de Ackerman.

-Gracias…-musito la mujer abrazándose mas fuerte de su compañero.

Quedaron de la misma forma por varios minutos. Ninguno dijo una sola palabra. De vez en cuando,Hanji dejaba escapar un sollozo que Levi acallaba con una caricia. No podía dejar que nadie la viera así,esa faceta era solo y exclusivamente,de Levi Ackerman. Ambos se mostraban vulnerables,se quitaban la mascara para mostrar su debilidad como seres humanos. Era un pacto entre ellos dos.

-Rivaille…-llamo la joven de gafas.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-si Hubiera sido una mujer como cualquier otra,¿Qué crees que pasaría?.-

-…-

-si hubiera sido una mujer ignorante del mundo exterior,pero una mujer feliz.-continuo pese al silencio de su acompañante..-en lugar de ser una mujer Inteligente y atormentada por el mundo en el que vivimos.

El sargento encajo una ceja,el no iba a decir algo como: "e _res una mujer ignorante_ ". No. Hanji Zoe era la mujer mas valiente e inteligente que conocia,a veces,los inteligentes no tenian que ser mas cuerdos.

-Si me hubiera casado con un hombre,y hubiera tenido hijos.-prosiguió.-¿Qué hubiera pasado si…-

-El _hubiera_ no existe,Hanji Zoe.-hablo con molestia,Levi.

Ella pudo notar cierta pizca de celos en el tono que uso.

-¿entonces por que los humanos usamos esa palabra?—

-Por que somos estúpidos que inventamos palabras estúpidas para satisfacer un deseo que quedo en el pasado y..

-y… que solo se convirtió en un pobre lamento. _El hubiera_ no existe, el ahora, el momento que sentimos y respiramos es lo que cuenta.-

Observo los ojos del sargento y se quedaron así por unos segundos.

-Aun no se por que esa estúpida palabra existe.-se quejo Rivaille.

-Por que somos seres humanos,es parte de nuestra naturaleza. Es mi hipótesis.-

Una vez mas,el silencio ataco el ambiente. Donde Hanji volvió a sollozar un par de veces.

-Sigo creyendo que es por que somos idiotas.-comento el pequeño hombre.

-Yo opino que es parte de nuestra naturaleza pensar en un destino diferente. A veces eso puede dar algo de melancolía al alma.

-y eso puede pasar a un lamento estúpido. Lo que nos hace unos completos imbéciles al momento de enfrentarnos a la realidad.-

La de castaña mirada se encogió en su sitio.

-es inevitable.-dijo la mujer,dejando escapar una pobre risa.-Aunque nosotros debemos dejar eso de lado. No podemos ir por ahí diciendo : _si lo hubiera hecho esto_ o _si hubiera pasado aquello…-_

-tu lo has estado haciendo hace unos pocos minutos,mujer tonta.-reprocho. Ella volvió a reír-

-Pero contigo es diferente. Estamos los dos solos,no hay nadie mas en este lugar. Eres el único que puede verme totalmente descubierta,así como yo he tenido el privilegio de verte a ti de la misma forma.-

Eso era verdad.

-Puedo expresarte lo que siento sin tener miedo. Comprendes lo mismo que yo,por que,pese a ser diferentes,hemos tenido un mismo punto de vista en la vida.—

-¿Cuál es,Hanji Zoe?-

-Creemos que nuestra propia naturaleza es estúpida.-

Levi Ackerman no volvió a abrir su boca ni por un solo segundo. Ella volvía a tener razón.

-Entonces, _si hubieras_ salvado a tu escuadrón hoy,¿lo _hubieras_ salvado mañana también,o quizás pasado mañana?.-la fémina de gafas se quedo petrificada.-¿pensarías en lo mismo todos los días de tu vida?-

-Levi…-

-Las cosas han pasado. El _hubiera_ no detuvo la situación,no lo hubiese hecho ni mañana ni ningún otro día. ¿Por qué te martirizas con esa palabra?,el presente es lo que cuenta y por eso considero el _hubiera_ como una estúpida palabra que provoca una desilusión y un martirio.-

Hanji sonrió.

-Tienes razón. Suizas no abandone del todo a mi humanidad.

-No.-rectifico el Heichou.- Lo que quieres es dejar de ser la _líder del escuadrón loca de los titanes,_ para ser Hanji Zoe por unos segundos.-

-¿eso esta mal?-

-Un espécimen raro me dijo una vez; que incluso los soldados mas fuertes deben mostrar su debilidad en ciertas ocasiones.—

-deja de parafrasear lo que te digo.-comento con burla.-Enano.-

-Mujer estúpida.-

-Entonces..Levi.-el susodicho se volvió hacia la joven de gafas.-¿si _hubiera_ tenido otro destino junto a ti?¿te _hubieras_ casado conmigo?- pregunto con algo de curiosidad. La primera vez que había hablado sobre el tema de que hubiera pasado con sus vidas si tomaban otro rumbo,se percato del enfado de Rivaille,y por esa misma razón,quiso cambiar la pregunta.

El sargento la miro por unos segundos.

-¿Vamos a debatir todo el tiempo como un par de estúpidos sobre la condenada palabra?-

-Lo tomare como un sí.- volvió a hablar la científica.

-Tómalo como te de la gana..-mascullo el molesto hombre,evitando que se note su vergüenza.

-Voy a tomar a los novatos para mi escuadrón. La mente del cadete Arlet es buen potencial.—

-Mientras no lo acoses con tus tonterías.—

-cierto~,solo debo acosarte a ti y a nadie mas que a ti.-

-gafas de mierda.-

La chica volvió a mostrar una sonrisa y se siguió abrazando a Levi. Gracias a él,se había dejado de atormentar a si misma,él le había hecho entender muchas cosas,en esa conversación,y se lo agradecía desde lo mas profundo de su ser. Puede que cada uno tenga su forma de consolar,Hanji se quedo silenciosa y solo menciono unas pequeñas frases,mientras que Levi hablaba un poco mas de lo que habitaba.

-¿quieres quedarte mas tiempo aquí?-

-¿Hablando sobre palabras estúpidas?. No lo creo.-

Sin embargo,Levi Ackerman no dejo de abrazar a la teniente,Hanji Zoe. No se fue de su lado en toda la noche. No la dejo escapar de sus brazos. Habían veces que ella lloraba y el,la abrazaba con cariño. Una que otra vez,volvían a debatir sobre las palabras estúpidas y sus opiniones con respecto a eso,y poquísimas veces mencionaban al futuro escuadrón del departamento de investigaciones.

No importaba que forma de consolar fuese,Levi siempre estaría para Hanji. Esa noche y las que seguían. Por que no era una forma de devolverle el favor,era una forma de expresar su amor hacia ella,y desde luego,Hanji estaba consciente de eso.

 **FIN**

…

* * *

 **ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE AKANE-CHAN Y AL PUBLICO TAMBIEN.**

 **ATTE: Takeshi Maki.**


	3. El sótano embrujado (LeviHan)

**NUEVO ONE SHOOT!,este es mas comedia que otra cosaa,jaja va algo centrado en Erwin,y Miley Cyrus tendra una pequeña aparición jajaja ah y Justin Baby tambien,disfrutalo Akane.**

 **a leer~**

* * *

 **SINOPSIS:** El comandante Erwin Smith empieza a creer que habia algo extraño en el sotano del cuartel. ¿Por qué otra razon todos y cada uno de los novatos saldrian corriendo como nenitas o como cavernicolas traumatizados?¿que habia de macabro en ese sotano?. Según Levi y Hanji,todo estaba en orden,que extraño…no seria que..¡¿El sotano estaba embrujado?!

 **GENERO: Romance/Humor**

 **Parejas: LeviHan/ Leve AruKuri/Leve BeruYumi / Leve MikeNana**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE HAJIME ISAYAMA (SIN FINES DE LUCRO)**

* * *

**3-El sótano embrujado**

 **By Takeshi Maki**

 _For LoveWildLife_ …

...

-si quieres ir por tus malditos documentos,ve tu mismo,Smith.- Mike Zakarius,líder del escuadrón,al decir esto,se fue retumbando la puerta,seguido de una Nanaba avergonzada.

¿Qué había pasado?¿también Mike?

Imposible..Mike no se asustaba con nada. A no ser que en el sótano haya un calcetín sucio o un zorrillo diabólico.

¿y Nanaba por que estaba con esa cara de hormiga aplastada?,¿también se habría traumado con lo que se haya en el sótano?

Eso ya era algo bastante serio. No podía creer que dos de sus mejores soldados se hayan mostrado débiles ante tal amenaza- _desconocida para él-_ ,tenia que a ver algo tan terrible como para espantarlos. Tal vez podía ser una mujer desnuda y rapada,que cantaba una melodía corta venas sobre una bola demoledora o un chico con voz de niña.

 _Bravo,Smith,Bravo._ Como en el sótano habían tantas bolas demoledoras..

Por favor,que alguien le entregue el oscar del mejor imbécil del año al caballero de ojos azules y cabello rubio que se dice que es comandante,solo por ser rubio. _Maldito racista,hijo de puta._

¡¿pero por que otra cosa se espantarían?,Mike y Nanaba habían visto cosas mas atemorizantes,como gente siendo devorada,titanes con complejo de gays o masacres. ¿acaso no podían ir a un puto sótano?

Que el sepa,no habían titanes de mascota en el sótano- _ya lo aseguro con Hanji-_ o..había algo peor que eso.

Muchos habían salido asustados,gritando o en ocasiones rojos por el miedo. Por que cuando uno se asustaba su rostro se coloreaba de rojo,¿verdad?. Como a Erwin le pasaba,crea que todo el mundo pasaba por lo mismo- _no tuvo amigos.-_

Varias veces había visto a los novatos salir asustados del sótano.

Empezando por su arma mortal,Eren Jaeger,quien había ido al sótano a dejar algunos papeles,y en menos de tres segundos salio gritando como una niña gritona,con un par de moretones..¿y unas bragas de mujer en la cabeza?..,desde luego,parecía algo cómico desde el punto de vista de muchos,pero para Erwin fue un símbolo de cobardía,mariconada y quizás signos de homosexualidad. Luego de eso,vio como Levi le dio un buen escarmiento al chico titan. Lo que no estaba mal,quizás algo de dolor para que se le pase lo maricón.

Lo dejo pasar.

Otro hecho que llamo su atención,fue cuando Ymir y Bertholdt Fubar,en medio de la noche,bajaron al sótano,Erwin suponía que era para conversar sobre alguna estrategia de batalla secreta o por que debían hacer algo de suma importancia,¿Por qué otra razón estarían escabulléndose de las habitaciones,en medio de la oscuridad de la noche,solos…?. Smith no quería ser entrometido,el no estaba espiando a los novatos para llegar a ellos como alguien mas juvenil y que mas jóvenes se interesen en la legión de reconocimiento. Para nada,Erwin era muy normal.

Y lo que vio fue como el cadete Fubar salio totalmente avergonzado del sótano mientras Ymir parecía muy ruborizada por lo que habían presenciado. " _Nunca mas aquí,Berth"_ ,parecía escuchar de la morena joven,quien tuvo que arrastrar al desmayado soldado hacia otro pasillo oscuro a conversar de algo con suma importancia. ¿Qué mas iban a hacer?

Erwin salio de entre los arbustos para pensar en una estrategia para espiarlos una vez mas al día siguiente.

Esto empezaba a preocuparle.

Esa mañana,Ymir y Berth parecían conversar del tema en un rincón,por la cara de asustados que tenían,aunque luego su charla fue mas al tema sobre lo que ellos habían "charlado" en otra habitación a mitad de la noche en la oscuridad. Erwin no presto atención a esa parte,al ver que la jovencita,Krista Lenz,había avisado que iría hacia el deposito un momento.

El muy maduro comandante se centro mas en ver como la morena Ymir intentaba detenerla diciendo que había algo "horrible" en ese lugar,y el chico Fubar concordó con ella. Como buen lider,Smith debería sacrificarse e ir,sin embargo,en ese momento solo debía ser observador..no es que le daba miedo,por favor,¿el?¿el comandante Erwin Smith?,primero iba a comer fideos por la nariz antes que tener miedo.

La rubia pequeña fue hacia el sotano a costa de los lamentos y advertencian de la pareja de amigos.

Y no se tardo en escuchar el grito femenino.

De inmediato,vio como Armin Arlet iba en ayuda de la joven.

" _Oh. Vaya que es un caballero_ ".- pensó el rubio. Sin embargo,minutos mas tarde,el grito femenino del soldado Arlet se escucho en todo el cuartel,y en menos de lo que gritaba: _titanes_ ,el par de rubios habían salido abrazados y temblando. De hecho,Armin salio cargando a la pequeña Krista,quien se había desmayado y el joven estratega estaba..¿sangrando por la nariz?

¿Qué?¿el espectro ahora también era un boxeador _pro_?.

Quizás debería volver a considerar la opción de la bola demoledora.

Esto se había vuelto una misión. Debía averiguar lo que pasaba ahí…

" _¡te lo dije!¡es traumante!¡jamas sacare esa imagen de mi mente!"_

…

...Erwin dijo que debía averiguarlo,pero nunca menciono cuando. Debía esperar un poco mas.

Pasaron 24 horas,cuando observo a una nueva victima,La cadete y arquera,Sasha Braus.

La cazadora de la legión de reconocimiento,se escabullía para bajar al sótano. Erwin sabia que iba a robar comida,no es como si la hubiese espiado,era muy evidente.

Después de 3 segundos en cuenta regresiva _-si,Erwin ahora parecía contar los segundos y apuntar los records_ -,la castañiza cadete salio corriendo a cuestas y gritando cosas como: "¡ _se lo estaba comiendo!"_

¿comer?¡había un titan en el sótano!. Esperaba que no se hubiese comido al señor que limpiaba los baños- _literalmente,tenia un señor de limpieza,y ese no era Levi_ \- ,o cabía la posibilidad que sea la mujer rapada desnuda sobre la bola de demolición cantando canciones corta venas que estaba..¡comiéndose un martillo!

 **Claps for Erwin Smith**

Siguió con la seria y nada divertida misión.

Esta vez,después de dos días,habían tres victimas/objetos de observación. Los cadetes,Springer,Braun..y..el que tenia cara de potro.

¡ja!¡esos tres maricas duraron menos que Arlet y Lenz!

Salieron corriendo,Connie salio completamente rojo,siendo cargado por el cadete Jean,quien estaba en las mismas condiciones,puteando a todo pulmón,diciendo que había visto algo mas horrible que dos titanes tirando.

¿ _tirando..el que?-_ pensó el comandante disfrazado de arbusto.

Observo como el gorila de Reiner Braun se sujetaba la entrepierna y se iba al baño,mientras que Ymir se burlaba.

¿se había orinado?,bien dicen que los mas fortachones,son en realidad,ositos tiernos y abrazables.

¡la situación se salia de control!

Estaba dispuesto a pararse a ir a averiguar que paso como todo macho pecho depilado con cera que el decía ser- _era el comandante no había que darle la contra o búscate otro empleo-_

Hasta que vio a Mikasa Ackerman,bajando con unas cajas. Ella no podía asustarse.

Era un prodigio,la mejor entre las mejores,ella no..

La asiática salio del lugar,sin gritar,pero mas roja que una esfera navideña. ¿Qué había visto?. La joven fue a rincón a murmurar con sin sentidos.

¡por dios!¡estos jóvenes necesitaban una terapia!,¿y si contrataban un Doc?,no definitivamente no.

Su presupuesto estaba de por medio,y quería el dinero para gastarlo en una nueva pijama que estaba a la venta en el muro Sina.

...

-realmente esto se sale de control—mascullo el hombre al recordar todo lo que había visto en tan solo una semana.

Ahora que recordaba,Hanji y Levi se habían quedado en el sótano.

Se paro de inmediato. ¡debía sacarlos de ese sótano embrujado!¡eran sus amigos!

Inmediatamente,fue corriendo hacia el sótano,donde estaban reunidos los novatos.

-¡Ya voy a salva—

-¡Comandante Erwin,no vaya!-grito el novato Jaeger.

-¿qu—

-¡Comandante,es lo mejor!¡no puede ir!.-se unió el joven Arlet.

-Pero el sargento y la teniente….

-¡déjelos,están bien!¡puede estar seguro,pero por favor no vaya!-exclamo la pequeña rubia del grupo,Lenz.

-No..-hablo con firmeza el hombre.-No puedo dejar solos a mis camaradas. Ellos jamas me han dado la espalda en cada batalla,aun cuando he estado al borde de morir. Han estado para mi en esos días. Me han apoyado. Yo debo retribuirles todo lo que hicieron por mi.

-esto…C-coman—

-¡por que soy el comandante Erwin Smith!¡lidero la legión de reconocimiento!¡Yo sirvo a la humanidad para recuperar la libertad!¡si mis alas caen,se que mi sacrificio sera para que mis compañeros puedan volar!¡luchare por sus vidas!-

-¡Comandante,espere!

-¡Oiga Hijo de….

-¡Voy a sacarlos de ahí!¡Levi!¡Hanji!.-grito el rubio mientras bajaba las escaleras del sótano.

3

2

1

-¡Señor Jesús!-el grito de mujer se escucho por todo el cuartel. Y lo que muchos habían pagado por ver.

Erwin Smith corriendo como titan excéntrico- _esos que corren como teletubbie en un prado-_ ,y gritando como niña.

Mientras que los cadetes hacían de una forma sincronizada y casi ensayada: _**FacePalm**_

Mike y Nanaba que lo vieron de casualidad se miraron extrañados.

- _Que inocente,Smith.-_

Lo que nuestro gay,poco macho y muy acosador Comandante del cuerpo de exploración vio,fue a Hanji Zoe y Levi Ackerman,tirando.

Asi es,ambos estaban en una posición erótica,completamente desnudos. ¿y que rayos hacia Levi con un disfraz indefinido de enfermero?.

El pobre Erwin Smith necesito Psicólogo por dos meses.

Mientras tanto,los dos veteranos habían decidido tener "intimidad" en otro lado. Después de todo,Erwin tenia razón,el sótano estaba "embrujado"

 _Seeh~,aja._

 **FIN**

* * *

 **siempre quise hacer estoo,jajaja,la verdad hasta yo me rei escribiendoloo**

 **espero que te guste Akane,ya sabes~**

 **jajajajajaja**

 **ATTE:TAKESHI MAKI**


End file.
